peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 December 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-12-07 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Big Fayia only session, recorded 2nd November 1989 by Dave Tait a BBC World Service man, with a single mic and portable cassette. Tracklisting *''news, including latest on the crumbling of the Iron Curtain.'' *Chicken Scratch: Habit Camp (album - Important People Lose Their Pants) Community 3 *Big Fayia: Gba Nya Ma (Join Me To Sing) (session) *Big Fayia: Nga Mone Biwe (I Work For You, But You Don't Appreciate It) (session) *Only Ones: No Peace For The Wicked (album - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD 102 *808 State: Magical Dream (album - Ninety) ZTT ZTT2 *Pooh Sticks: Teenage High (7" EP - The Pure Styx) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 33 *Mighty Ethnicz: Free Style (12") Good Times EB 20 *Big Fayia: Kamo Ahmadu (Praise Song) (session) *Big Fayia: Nginamudele (about Someone Who's Nodding Off And Falling Down) (session) *Filthkick: Cabin Fever (split album with Extreme Noise Terror - In It For Life) Sink Below SINK 1 *Barbel: Hip And Her Cheek (12" mini album - One Horse Planet) Pink Moon PMM4 *Admiral Tibet: Hang Them (7") Jammy's *Another Sunny Day: Horse Riding (b/w 7" - You Should All Be Murdered (Three Songs)) Sarah SARAH 22 *Loop: Arc-lite (Radar) (7" - Arc-Lite) Situation Two SIT 64 T *tape flip during above *Big Fayia: How Are You (session) *Big Fayia: Lawoseh (session) *Big Fayia: Look Waiu Wowo (session) *Big Fayia: Co Co Ros (session) *Morrissey: Disappointed (b/w 7" - Everyday Is Like Sunday) His Master's Voice 12POP 1619 *Newcastle United Players And Bobby Webber: United Newcastle United ( 2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *King Tubby, Observer Allstars and Aggrovators: Mister D. Brown Skank (album - King Tubby's Special 1973-1976) Trojan TRLD 409 *Half Japanese: A Postcard From Far Away (album - The Band That Would Be King) 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Watts HALF 8-1 *Big Fayia: Tiawama A Kpandei (They Are Bringing A Gun) *Big Fayia: U Deh Make Make Panme (You're Bluffing) *Def Jef Featuring Etta James: Etta Droppin' Science On Drums (12" - Droppin' Rhymes On Drums) Delicious Vinyl 12BRW 160 *Etta James: Stop The Wedding (7") *A.C. Temple: Crayola (album - Sourpuss) Blast First BFFP 45 *Big Fayia: Muana Limia (We Are Now Going) (session) *Big Fayia: Yawolo Yiama (Who's Child Is This) (session) *Big Fayia: Sandi Manya (There Is Medicine In My Head) (session) *Big Fayia: Heile Nay Hun (session) *Blue Pearl: 'Naked In The Rain (New Age Mix by Jimi Cauty) (promo white label 12")' (WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings) *''end of show'' File ;Name *1989-12-07 Peel Show R055.mp3 ;Length *01:32:58 ;Other *File created from R055 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes